


Siempre y nunca pueden significar lo mismo

by Tsuki_996



Series: The songs of Us [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Songfic, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_996/pseuds/Tsuki_996
Summary: Era la graduación de su hijo y aquello era una gran fuente de orgullo para Draco ¿el problema? que por supuesto la graduación de Scorpius significaba también la graduación de su mejor amigo y con ello, un encuentro profundamente indeseado.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Series: The songs of Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131428
Kudos: 3





	Siempre y nunca pueden significar lo mismo

**Author's Note:**

> Basada en la canción 'No me Sueltes - Adios Paris'.  
> Este one-shot forma parte de mi colección 'The song of us' y por tanto, está inspirado en el maravilloso mundo creado por J.K. Rowling, todos los personajes le pertenecen. 
> 
> Aclaraciones: Draco y Harry se hicieron buenos amigos luego de los juicios. Los primeros años luego de la guerra Ginny pasaba mucho tiempo fuera del país por su carrera como jugadora profesional y en algún punto Harry y Draco tuvieron una relación "sin compromisos". Sin embargo, la cosa fue complicándose y cuando Draco dio señales de que deseaba sentar cabeza Herry terminó escogiendo a Ginny. Draco no lo culpó ¿cómo podría hacerlo? El mismo había accedido a tener una relación sin ataduras y de cualquier forma no iba a culpar a Harry por querer tener una familia. Se distanciaron por años hasta que sus hijos fueron juntos a Hogwarts y ya sabemos todos lo que ocurrió allí (el canon).
> 
> Sabor: dulce.  
> Contenido Sexual: nulo.

**_Lumos_ **

Draco estaba emocionado y con su crianza, admitir aquello, incluso para si mismo, era todo un logro. 

Examinémoslo a fondo ¿qué tan emocionante podía ser escuchar a McGonagall en uno de sus largos discursos? El discurso del premio anual y el de los jefes de cada una de las casas tampoco prometían un espectáculo mucho más entretenido. Nadie le habría recriminado no sentirse _tan emocionado_ por la graduación de su hijo.

Pero lo estaba, estaba orgulloso de su hijo, tanto que sentía que apenas podía contener el temblor de su cuerpo. Era un sentimiento extraño que no comprendía del todo. Aquello no era muy relevante porque la paternidad había traído a su vida muchas de esas emociones un tanto indescifrables, había aprendido a aceptarlas hace años.

Así que, a las cinco y treinta de la tarde de un día a finales de Mayo, Draco Lucius Malfoy se apareció en Hogsmade con uno de sus atuendos formales favoritos. Otros padres en su situación también rondaban el lugar y de hecho, el sendero a Hogwarts se veía bastante concurrido. Por un segundo se lamentó que Pansy estuviese demasiado ocupada como para acompañarlo. Habría sido agradable tener algo de compañía durante la ceremonia, pero a esas alturas de la vida, Draco estaba acostumbrado a estar solo.

Buscó entre sus bolsillos para confirmar que el regalo para Scorpius estaba ahí y luego de eso enfiló con su paso tranquilo y elegante hacia el castillo. Fue una caminata agradable, el verano estaba casi sobre ellos, la temperatura era agradable, corría una brisa refrescante y las tardes primaverales en las altas tierras escocesas era pacífica y de un vigorizante tono verde lima.

La ceremonia se llevaba a cabo en el gran comedor que era especialmente preparado para la ocasión. Las mesas de las casas se encogían para albergar únicamente a los alumnos de último año y el resto del espacio se designaba para los familiares y amigos que eran invitados.

En el caso de su hijo la parte de "familiares" se reducía a él y la parte de "amigos" estarían con él en la mesa. Se topó con Scorpius en el patio principal donde se respiraba una cierta vibra jubilosa. Las bandejas con aperitivos flotaban entre el público y todos conversaban principalmente sobre la convocatoria que los reunía.

-¿y tía Pansy?- preguntó Scorpius mirando entre la multitud.

-No te veo desde Navidad y lo primero que me preguntas es sobre tu tía Pansy- reclamó Draco de inmediato.

-Perdón, perdón. Solo era una pregunta. Lo siento padre- se apresuró a contestar. Draco simplemente le sonrió y le dio una palmadita sobre el hombro.

-Está bien, podrás preguntar sobre la emocionante vida de tu padre más tarde cuando vayamos a cenar- su hijo hizo una mueca incómoda y Draco supo exactamente lo que ocurriría a continuación. Fue una suerte que lo conociera tan bien porque pudo preparar su máscara de indiferencia con un poco de antelación.

-Verás, es que planificaron una fiesta en hogsmade, yo no sabía nada, pero Al y Rose quieren ir y yo.. bueno... es que es el último día que paso con ellos, supongo, como compañeros me refiero- Draco volvió a sonreír y retiró la mano del hombro de su hijo.

-Es completamente comprensible que tengas planes con tus amigos ¿te vas directo después de la ceremonia?- Scorpius asintió -Bueno, ¿has traído tu baúl al menos? Será mejor que me lo lleve a casa para que no tengas problemas más tarde con él y si te embriagas recordarás llamarme para buscarte- indicó con un tono que guardaba el tono compresivo de su madre y los tintes severos de su padre -no quiero que sufras de despartición.

-Pa, eres el mejor- Draco asintió con gesto resignado.

-La oferta corre para ti exclusivamente, no pienso aparecerme a las cuatro de la madrugada en casa de la ministra de magia para dejar a su hija ebria en su puerta- Scorpius soltó una pequeña carcajada ante el comentario de su padre.

-Me sorprendería que Rose tome un gramo de hidromiel.

-Es que ella es una chica inteligente.

La voz de la directora se alzó por sobre el murmullo de la multitud y lentamente las personas comenzaron a hacer ingreso al gran comedor.

-Bien, es hora hijo, te veré más tarde antes de tu fiesta o realmente más tarde fuera de los siete dragones- Scorpius dio un pequeño salto y enarcó las cejas incrédulo.

-¿Por qué conoces el nombre del club de Hogsmade?

-¿Sabes que no se llega a ser adulto sin ser joven verdad?- preguntó con tono malicioso. Scorpius hizo un gesto de no querer saber nada más de aquel tema, seguramente temiendo que si sabía de las cosas que su padre había hecho en aquel club arruinaría su velada.

-¿Trajiste las cosas que te pedí?- Draco soltó un pequeño bufido antes de buscar en sus bolsillos, la multitud casi terminaba de entrar y el se sentía un tanto mal porque de seguro ya no quedaría ningún puesto decente.

No era para nada justo considerando que la mayor parte de aquellos papanatas probablemente no estaba ni la mitad de emocionado que él y, además, probablemente la mayoría de esos ineptos tendría al menos otra oportunidad para ver a uno de sus hijos graduarse.

-Tu celular para tus preciadas _selfies_ y los regalos que me pediste para Al y Rose- dijo entregándole todo a su muy sonriente hijo.

-Eres el mejor- repitió el joven un poco más pequeño que él.

-Si, si, lo sé. Ahora vete que si llegas tarde temo que McGonagall me culpe a mi y decida descontarle puntos a slytherin para el próximo año- Scorpius partió raudo al interior del comedor y Draco se tomó un momento adicional para admirar el color del cielo.

"Es un chico estupendo Astoria" pensó disfrutando de la suave corriente de aire que acarició su piel.

.......................................................

Tal como lo había imaginado, todos los buenos puestos habían sido ya tomados por otros padres, tíos, primos y alumnos más jóvenes del colegio que estaban ahí para despedir a sus compañeros. Los pocos asientos que quedaban disponibles tenían una vista tan deplorable que Draco prefirió quedarse de pie. No iba a recargarse en la pared, por que los Malfoy no se recargaban en las paredes. Así que simplemente se resignó a pasar las dos horas que se suponía que estaría allí parado con gesto de "no estoy derretido por dentro porque mi único hijo se gradúa".

Sacó la pequeña esfera gris que había comprado el día anterior en el callejón Diagon y la acercó a sus labios para susurrar el nombre de su hijo y su mejor amigo. Como si fuera una snitch dos pequeñas alas hicieron aparición y la pelota se hizo prácticamente invisible volando en el cielo estrellado del salón.

Llevaban cuarenta minutos de la ceremonia cuando un pequeño sonido llamó la atención de aquellos que habían quedado relegados cerca de la entrada. Draco, al igual que los demás desvió por un segundo su atención hacia la fuente de lo que a sus ojos era un escándalo prácticamente inaceptable. Nuevamente, crianza estricta.

Harry Potter hacía su entrada en el lugar de forma destartalada y dando la impresión de que se había bajado de un thestral, conociendo a Ha...Potter, era más probable un hipogrifo. Decidió que lo mejor era volver a concentrarse en la ceremonia.

Pero por su puesto, era Draco Malfoy y si existía alguna especie de entidad escribiendo los designios de su vida esa entidad no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo en paz. Para Draco Malfoy no había un "y vivió tranquilo hasta el día de su muerte".

-¿Viniste solo?- preguntó Potter en un susurro. 

Su tono había adoptados notas de tregua amistosa desde que sus hijos se habían hecho mejores amigos incondicionales. Draco lamentablemente, aún no podía devolver el gesto.

-Aparentemente- contestó intentando estampar la necesidad de guardar silencio en cada una de las sílabas.

-¿Trajiste una cámara que puedas compartirme? Olvide la mía en la oficina- Draco gruñó levemente.

-Weasley parece preparada- señaló hacia la cabellera rojiza en la primera fila muy cerca de la mesa de Slytherin.

Se le veía muy entusiasmada tomando fotografías con lo que parecía el último modelo de la cámara mágica, bueno, casi la última.

-No creo que Ginevra tenga ánimos de compartir conmigo- gruño esta vez Harry aún en un volumen muy bajo como para que alguien más lo escuchara.

La separación Potter-Weasley era una noticia relativamente reciente, pero Draco estaba seguro de que a todas luces, el mundo mágico pensaba que la separación había sido en términos amistosos. Por lo que veía, no era así. 

Se mordió la lengua intentando contener el dolor que aquello le causaba.

-Te tengo las espaldas Potter- dijo señalando la pequeña esfera que sobrevolaba la mesa de slytherin. Probablemente era invisible para la mayor parte de la personas en esa sala, pero no para él y si ser el jugador más joven en un siglo aún seguía contando como un logro, entonces Ha...Potter también podría verla.

-¿Último modelo?- Draco asintió y ya ninguno de los dos compartió otra palabra.

Cuando el discurso de Longbottom terminó (gracias a los dioses paganos) un aplauso formal inundó el gran comedor. Entonces Minerva se puso de pie para anunciar al mejor alumno de la generación que daría el discurso final antes de la entrega de diplomas.

Cuando Scorpius subió al escenario, Draco tuvo que contener las ganas de llorar.

-Gracias profesora- dijo aclarándose la garganta.

Dio una tímida mirada hacia el lugar donde había estado sentado, seguramente buscando a Albus, a continuación paseo la mirada hacia Gryffindor y finalmente, miró en dirección a Draco y le dio una sonrisa antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Bueno, en verdad cuando me dijeron que por fin logré superar el promedio de Rose y que en consecuencia tenía que pararme aquí a hablarles, no supe muy bien que decir. De hecho, no traigo nada escrito y no sabía muy bien de lo que les hablaría hasta hace un rato. Se supone que en estas ocasiones debes hablar sobre los gloriosos años del colegio, pero creo que sería un tanto trillado, les hablaría sobre el futuro pero la verdad no tengo idea de qué haré con mi vida más allá de la fiesta de esta noche así que eso tampoco es mucha opción- una suave risa se difundió por el salón y Draco se sintió un pelín avergonzado, probablemente no habría sido así si no fuese porque Potter a su lado era uno de los que reía.

-En fin, hace un rato estaba preparando mi baúl y reflexionando sobre estas últimas semanas, sobre lo que Hogwarts ha sido para mi, sobre mi futuro y en algún punto me sentí sobrepasado. Verán, esto de volverse adulto francamente apesta- Okey, Draco en ese momento si se sintió avergonzado -Entonces me pregunté cómo rayos lo hacen los adultos, los adultos reales me refiero, esos que están sentados por allá atrás, los que nos criaron. Quizás ustedes estén pensando ¿qué tanto puede saber un chico de 17 años, slytherin, sangre pura y ricachón sobre lo atemorizante de la vida? Pues bien, creo que sé bastante y lo aprendí todo de una persona: mi padre ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿El tipo que fabrica pociones extrañas? ¿El exmortífago?- en ese instante, de seguro Draco había estado a punto de desmayarse, porque sintió que la mano de Harry en su espalda era lo único que lo mantenía de pie.

-Pues bueno, sí, exactamente a él me refiero. Mi padre me enseñó lo atemorizante que puede ser la vida y me lo enseñó de la mejor forma: mostrándome su valentía. Verán, mi padre es el hombre más valiente que jamás he conocido. Cuando literalmente podía tener el mundo a sus pies con una palabra, él decidió callar para que el mundo pudiese ser un lugar mejor. Cuando descubrió que a veces simplemente no podías tener todo lo que deseabas, siguió con su vida con una sonrisa. Aún cuando tuvo que mirar la muerte a la cara, el continuó trabajando, continuó enviándome dulces todos los jueves, continúo preparando el desayuno en los veranos. Estoy seguro de que en un punto de su camino mi padre apenas podía levantarse, pero lo hacía y no solo eso, me llevaba a jugar quidditch con una sonrisa porque estaba convencido de que ese era su trabajo. El mundo de allá afuera puede ser realmente atemorizante y estoy seguro de que no fue fácil, de que no es fácil. Pero estoy seguro de que si mi padre pudo, entonces cada uno de nosotros también puede hacerlo. En fin, felicidades a todos por haber tenido siete años en Hogwarts sin que un profesor de DCAO intentara asesinarlos, no todas las personas en este salón pueden decir lo mismo. Por cierto, profesora McGonagall, por favor considere la idea de permitir a los alumnos viajar los fines de semana para estar con sus familias. Gracias.

Un aplauso realmente estruendoso llenó el salón y Draco agradeció mentalmente a Potter por facilitarle un pañuelo con el cual limpiar su rostro. Se quedó ahí para ver cómo su hijo recibía el diploma de manos de la directora y luego se escabulló al baño más cercano para poder recomponerse.

.......................................................................

Cuando volvió las personas ya comenzaban a salir hacia el patio principal para disfrutar de la clásica botella de champaña y tomar algunas fotografías con sus familias. Fue Albus quien lo divisó y le hizo señas para que se acercara a ellos.

-Es una suerte que tu tía Pansy no haya podido venir, no quiero ni imaginar como se habría puesto con ese discurso- dijo Draco llegando al lado de Scorpius que le observó tímido.

-Bueno, no dije ninguna mentira- Draco formó una sonrisa sincera y sin poder contenerse le dio un fuerte abrazo. A pesar de que a su edad Scorpius generalmente rehuía ese tipo de contacto (especialmente en público) esta vez no le apartó y le devolvió el gesto por lo que parecieron largos minutos.

-Espero que esa cosa realmente este sacando buenas fotografías de esto- comentó Harry rompiendo el maravilloso momento. Albus, siguiendo las enseñanzas de su tía Mione, lo golpeo en el costado. Harry se quejó, pero nadie le prestó demasiada atención. Finalment,e Draco y Scorpius se separaron, no sin que Draco se grabara en la memoria la sensación de su hijo entre sus brazos. 

Antes de que los chicos se prepararan para marchar en caravana hacia Hogsmade, se dieron el tiempo de charlar con sus padres, tomar un par de fotografías y compartir una copa del licor que servían. Albus insistió en que debían ver una última vez la sala común y de alguna forma terminaron arrastrando a Harry y Draco en aquella pequeña aventura. No había sido del todo buena idea, Harry era sumamente curioso, apenas había visto una vez la sala común de las serpientes y desde entonces se habían introducido algunos cambios. Además, el lago negro parecía mucho más iluminado y lleno de vida. Los tres slytherin comentaron que aquello era normal considerando la primavera.

-Papá... en serio ya tenemos que irnos- reclamó Albus que había aprovechado para cambiarse a ropas más casuales.

-Vayan ustedes, me asegurare de que Potter sacie su curiosidad y no invoque ningún peligro potencialmente mortal- los ojos de Scorpius se iluminaron ante el salvavidas que, una vez más, su padre le tendía.

-Te llamo más tarde Pa.

-Claro- se despidió ocultando su nostalgia.

-Crecen demasiado rápido- dijo Harry cuando sintieron la puerta cerrarse tras los chicos.

-Lo hacen- concordó Draco disfrutando de estar entre aquellas paredes que habían sido su más grande refugio durante su infancia.

...........................................

Estuvieron quizás una media hora allí, Harry haciendo demasiadas preguntas y Draco esforzándose por contestar de la forma más desinteresada y monótona posible. Las estrellas brillaban sobre el horizonte cuando salieron a los jardines del castillo rumbo a un punto donde pudieran aparecerse.

-Buen discurso el de tu hijo Malfoy, felicidades. Debes estar orgulloso- dijo Ronald Weasley saliendo de alguna parte, su esposa le dio a Draco una mirada traviesa. Algo extremadamente raro en ella.

-Gracias, lo estoy- respondió él pensando que al fin podría librarse de la compañía de Potter. Error, solo ganó ser el mal cuarto del trio dorado. Como en aquellos años... todo otra vez.

-Es casi doloroso ver como crecen, pero finalmente, cuando los ves, todos los sacrificios valen ¿verdad Malfoy?- preguntó la castaña aún con ese brillo extraño.

Draco quiso responder que si. Que haber renegado de las enseñanzas de sus padres para criar a su hijo de mejor manera había valido la pena, que recluirse en su laboratorio sin ya ni siquiera con la compañía de Astoria valía la pena sabiendo que su hijo estaba creando momentos más felices de los que él jamás tendría en Hogwarts. Quería contestarle que cuando Scorpius fruncía el ceño al beber chocolate demasiado caliente, no lo hacía con una expresión idéntica a la de Albus, que por supuesto era idéntica a la Harry. Quería contestarle que todo había valido la pena, que dejar ir a Harry para que cada uno tuviese 'familias felices' había valido la pena.

Pero lo cierto era que, ellos no tenían familias felices. Astoria, la unica que realmente lo había comprendido y aceptado aún sabiendo que Draco jamás podría amarla totalmente, había muerto hace años. Harry ahora estaba divorciado y _miserablemente divorciado_. La verdad es que cada vez que veía a su hijo, Draco se preguntaba qué habría pasado si hubiese inventado la poción que permitía embarazos entre parejas del mismo sexo a los 19 y no a los 27. Cada vez que Albus había puesto un pie en su casa durante el verano para una pijamada, se había preguntado si la misma aura de paz familiar habría invadido un hogar compartido con Harry.

Quiso contestar a la sonrisa traviesa de Granger con palabras orgullosas y satisfechas, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. 

En ese momento, desde el césped comenzaron a ascender cientos de figuras oscuras, el aire se volvió gélido y los colores de esa bonita noche estrellada comenzaron a apagarse.

Dementores 

¿Desde cuándo los dementores surgían del césped?

-Draco ¡Los chicos!- escuchó gritar a Harry y sin que otra sílaba fuese necesaria Draco comenzó a correr junto a él en dirección a Hogsmade sin entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor. 

En algun rincón de su mente sentía que algo no encajaba, pero un miedo irracional por su hijo lo invadía y lo impulsaba a seguir corriendo detrás de Potter. Miró hacia atrás y pudo distinguir la silueta de un dementor literalmente derritiendo a Granger. Eso definitivamente no era normal .

¿Qué eran esas criaturas? ¿Por qué Harry no parecía cuestionárselo? ¿Por qué Harry no se paraba a ayudar a sus amigos? 

Y sin darse cuenta estaban frente a los siete dragones. Se oían los gritos desde el interior y a Draco ya no le importó ninguno de sus cuestionamientos. Solo podía pensar en su hijo siento derretido por uno de esos extraños dementores. 

La bombarda de Harry fue suficiente para derribar la puerta, los jóvenes recién graduados comenzaron a salir en forma de estampida humana. Draco buscaba la cabellera rubia, tanteaba cuerpos atemorizados intentando reconocer sus rostros, preguntar por el paradero de Scorpius... Harry gritó un " _los tengo_ " desde el otro lado del aluvión de personas y entonces Draco sintió que recuperaba la capacidad de respirar.

La sensación no duró mucho, las criaturas habían regresado y ahora parecía que estaban bajo el único poste de luz de un Hogsmade prácticamente en ruinas ¿qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

-¡Padre!- escuchó gritar a Scorpius que ya no parecía ser un chico de 17 años si no apenas uno de 12. Draco alcanzó a voltearse para enfrentar la tropa de dementores que volaban en su dirección. Scorpius y Albus sollozaban completamente aterrados abrazados a las piernas de Harry no llevaba su varita y que intentaba actuar como refugio para el par de niños. 

Draco afianzó el agarre de su varita y convocó el recuerdo a su mente: una noche cálida de inverno, en su antiguo y mugroso departamento en Edimburgo, la sensación de las sábanas un tanto húmedas sobre su piel, los brazos acanelados rodeandole por la cintura, el sonido de un palpitar en sus oídos y un suave "te quiero" que quedó congelado en el tiempo.

El ciervo plateado galopó noblemente entre las ruinas de Hogsmade, la estela bajo sus pies iluminaba la noche como polvo de estrellas desintegrando a las criaturas a su paso.

Momentos después, cuando Draco no vio más dementores derretidores a su alrededor, se volteó hacia Harry. Solo que ya no era ese Harry envejecido y cansado, marcado por los años en la jefatura del departamento de aurores. Era ese Harry de 19 años que lo había enamorado, el Harry que le había enseñado el mundo muggle, el Harry que le había dado la confianza para confrontar a su padre, el mismo hombre que lo había rechazado y a su lado no había señales de Scorpius o Albus. Por algún motivo, eso no le preocupó.

-¿Después de todos estos años?- preguntó Harry paseando la mirada llorosa entre Draco y el ciervo que parecía sonreirles.

Draco sintió que se le apretaba el pecho ante la profunda angustia de aquella imagen.

- _Siempre_.

..........................................................

Tic, tac. Tic, tac.

Tic, tac.

El sonido monótono de su reloj lo sacó del mundo de los sueños. Draco parpadeo un par de veces antes de terminar de comprender la situación. Algo magullado se incorporó sobre su sofá dejando caer el libro que había estado leyendo antes de dormir. Le dolía el cuerpo por lo incómodo de la posición y la cabeza como si le hubieran dado con una roca. No podía decidir si se debía a la pesadilla o a la situación en general.

Observó su reloj, las once y treinta de la noche. Era tarde y estaba solo, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa. Soltó un suspiro resignado, era obvio. Realmente si tenía que culpar a alguien era a si mismo por siquiera atreverse a esperar algo diferente.

Se dirigió a la cocina con algo de pereza, bebería algo de leche tibia para espantar los malos sueños y se iría a dormir a la cama. Mañana pensaría qué hacer con su vida.

Recordó las palabras de su supuesto hijo en el sueño "si mi padre pudo, entonces cada uno de nosotros también puede hacerlo".

No leche, necesitaba algo más potente. Se estiró para alcanzar la botella de coñac sobre el refrigerador. Arrugó la nariz al sentir el fuerte aroma del alcohol en la bebida y sin cuestionárselo mucho simplemente lo añadió a la tasa que había preparado.

-Leche con coñac, esta es una nueva marca dentro de lo bajo que has caído Draco- se dijo a si mismo llevándose la bebida a los labios. El sabor era repugnante, pero mientras lo hiciera dormir, cumplía con su propósito.

Comenzó a apagar las luces del lugar mientras se dirigía al dormitorio. Quizás podía aprovechar de limpiar un par de cajones del ropero en eso que el alcohol hiciera efecto.

Apenas alcanzó a cruzar el umbral de su alcoba cuando el sonido de la cerradura en la puerta principal lo alertó. Con un centenar de ideas en la cabeza, Draco dejó el tazón sobre el mueble más cercano y apuntó su varita en dirección a la entrada dispuesto a defenderse si era necesario. Le importaba una mierda que fuese un muggle indefenso el que se había decidido a entrar en su casa.

-¿Draco?- preguntó una voz masculina cuando la puerta cedió previniéndole de lanzar una maldición. 

Su respiración se agitó y el agarre de su varita se debilitó. No era un ladrón, no era un muggle ¿Estaría soñando otra vez? No, solo el Draco real podía inventar algo tan patético como el coñac con leche ¡para dormir que era lo peor de todo!

Era un mago por todos los cielos, si quería dormir podía invocar una de las decenas de pociones _sueño sin sueños_ que guardaba en su baño. Tragó duro y reafirmando el agarre sobre la varita la dirigió al tazón para desaparecer su contenido. Podría fingir que había estado tomando té o algo así. De todas formas, no creía que aquello durase mucho, probablemente solo venía a limpiar los cajones. Hubiese llegado veinte minutos después y Draco habría tenido el trabajo hecho. Les habría ahorrado el mal rato de compartir incómodos minutos.

-¿Estas despierto?- preguntó la voz y luego de unos segundos, en los que seguramente estaba tanteando la pared, la luz del pasillo se encendió.

Harry Potter, auror, 20 años, piel dorada y el cabello negro azabache cayéndole en cascada más allá de los hombros. Ahora ya no ocultaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo que travesaba su frente y que se extendía levemente hacia su ojo derecho. El cabello suelto que mantenía su aspecto un tanto destartalado en conjunto con aquella barba que comenzaba a hacerse parte de su estilo lo hacían lucir... perfecto. Harry Potter era perfecto y Draco Malfoy estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. 3

Lo peor de todo, es que no estaba enamorado por ninguna de esas cosas, un enamoramiento físico aquello habría sido relativamente sencillo de superar. No, Draco estaba enamorado por la forma en que Harry giraba dos veces un tazón (en el sentido de las agujas del reloj) antes de beber su contenido. Estaba enamorado por aquella forma tan llena de energía con la que se levantaba cada mañana a preparar el desayuno. Estaba enamorado porque cuando se enfadaba, Harry cerraba los ojos y contaba hasta diez porque no quería pelear con él. Estaba enamorado de la forma en que sonreía cuando veía a un perro en el parque, de su inagotable creatividad para sorprenderlo.

Por cada una de esas cosas, le dolía saber que esta vez, cuando se marchara por la puerta, no volvería a verlo, no de la misma forma. Quizás lo vería en una lejana graduación en Hogwarts.

-Draco ¿estas bien?- preguntó Harry sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos. Al parecer no había estado lo suficientemente atento al mundo real porque ahora Harry estaba frente a él, lo sostenía por los costados y tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-Eh si, lo siento. Debes estar aquí por tus cosas. De hecho, estaba justo por hacer eso. No tenías que venir, en serio. Podrías haberme mandado una lechuza y te habría enviado un paquete a tu casa.

-Draco- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño -¿y ahora que demonios se te metió en la cabeza?- preguntó con un tono ligeramente indignado -¿Me explicas por qué quieres sacar mis cosas y enviarlas a Grimmauld Place?

-Es que tú... Ginevra, yo...

-Espera, no. No, no y no- le interrumpió Harry con una mano sobre sus labios -Te dije que iría a cenar con Ginny para aclarar las cosas, decirle que esa suerte de relación abierta que manteníamos mientras ella esta de gira con las arpías se acabó. Fui a cenar con ella para decirle que estoy en una relación muy cerrada y seria _contigo_ ¿recuerdas?

Draco estaba congelado, Harry soltó un suave resoplo mezclado con una sonrisa y depositó un suave beso en su frente, entonces reparó en el tazón sobre la cómoda a su lado y lo tomó para olfatearlo, arrugó la nariz de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho Draco hace un rato.

-Coñac- sentenció con la hendidura en su frente marcándose -¿mal sueño?- preguntó devolviendo el tazón a donde había estado.

-Era bueno al principio, supongo. Tenía un hijo llamado Scorpius- contestó con algo de vergüenza aún algo incapaz de creer que Harry estaba ahí, con él, que no se marcharía.

-Es un lindo nombre ¿vamos a llamar así a nuestro primer hijo? Porque a mí me gusta James.

-Harry, sabes que eso no ocurrirá entre nosotros- sentenció dejando de lado la irrisoria idea de efectivamente inventar una poción como la que aparecía en su sueño.

-Los muggles tienen un maravilloso sistema llamado vientre de alquiler, y si eso no te convence siempre podemos adoptar. Ven, vamos a la cama. Tengo la impresión de que una vez más has estado sobre pensando las cosas con esa cabeza dramática tuya.

-No lo hice de forma consciente- alegó intentando defenderse. Harry soltó una risa mirando en dirección al techo y Draco una vez más se deleitó con la forma en que sus largos cabellos se movían.

-Pues entonces tendremos que convencer a tu inconsciente de que no te será tan fácil librarte de mí Malfoy- Draco ni siquiera pudo responder de forma adecuada cuando Harry depositó un suave piquito sobre sus labios.

Enseguida, Harry se adentró a la habitación como si fuese propia y abrió el segundo cajón de la cómoda para sacar uno de sus sosos pijamas harapientos de color rojo que Draco detestaba.

-¿Vas a quedarte?- Harry inhaló profundo antes de soltar un suspiro y volver a posarse frente a Draco para mirarlo a los ojos de forma que no hubiese lugar a duda en sus palabras.

-Siempre- contestó con seguridad.

-Siempre es un largo tiempo Harry y soy una persona bastante agotadora ¿podrás con esto?- preguntó rodeándose con las manos de forma cómica -, porque si crees que podrías arrepentirte, este es el momento, puedo con lidiar con perderte ahora. Harry ¿Seguro que no querrás marcharte?

Harry cogió las manos de Draco entre las suyas, estaban un poco frías así que luego de besarlas se tomo un momento para calentarlas con su aliento.

-¿Cuándo vas a terminar de comprenderlo Draco?- dijo mientras parecía pensar en una buena respuesta -Te amo y nunca, _nunca_ querré marcharme. 

Draco se lanzó a sus labios con toda la emoción que llevaba acumulada en el pecho.

El pijama soso de Harry descansó sobre el suelo de madera toda la noche mientras ellos se entregaban a su amor una y otra vez, hasta que el cansancio inevitablemente los arrastró a un mundo de sueños pacíficos y lleno de promesas futuras, juntos. 

**_Nox_ **

**Author's Note:**

> El discurso de Scorpius esta fuertemente inspirado en las ilustraciones de skarhead a quien pueden encontrar en tumbr.


End file.
